The Hell Chronicles: Tails dolls envy
by sinthehedgehog
Summary: hey everyone! this is the 2nd story i've posted here and the 1st one i have written by myself. so i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Great…" Sin said to himself with an annoyed look on his face. "…the emeralds are missing." He then began to pace the room he was in. "Guess this means I have to go topside." He thought. "Grim…" Sin said to a black robed hedgehog. "…you're in charge while I'm gone." After saying this he teleported to the world above. Upon arriving he thought to himself. "I had better find someone to help me on my quest." He then set out into the city, but before entering he stopped to read the sign that tells you the place you are about to enter. It said in bold letters, now entering station square.

"Well looks like I made it." Sin said looking around. _This place sure looks different up close._ He thought to himself while walking down the street. As he continued to make his way through the city, he would stop once in awhile to look at the landmarks which made this place so famous.

"Hey Shadow!" A voice called to him from above. As he looked up, he noticed someone begining to decend toward him.

"I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else." Sin told them as they landed in front of him in a cloud of dust.

As the dust settled, Sin noticed that the person who addressed him was a light orange fox with two tails.

"Oh..." Said the twin tailed fox."...I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay." Said Sin. "I get that alot."

"Well, allow me to introduce myself, my name is..." The fox began.

"...Tails." Sin said finishing Tails' sentence for him. "I'm glad to meet you in person. My name is Sin."

"Nice to meet you to. Say, you look like your looking for someone. Need any help?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Shadow, do you know where I can find him?" Sin asked.

"You can probably find him at his night club, Club Red&Black." Tails said pointing toward a building at the end of the road. "But it's pretty exclusive, so you probably can't get in..."

"Thanks and don't worry, I have my ways." Sin said as he turned and walked toward the building.

"Well, good luck! I hope we meet again soon." Tails said as he flew off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sin slowly walked up to the building which had a neon sign in the shape of a hedgehogs head with red stripes that had the words CLUB RED&BLACK writen across it.

"I guess this is the place." Sin said to himself as he approached the front door.

"Name..." Said the rather heavy set doorman.

"Sin the hedgehog." Said Sin.

"Sorry, not on the list." Said the doorman after looking through the list of names.

"Oh really..." Replied Sin with a smile on his face. "...why don't you look one more time."

As the doorman got to the bottom of the list, Sin snapped his fingers, and in a burst of flames his name appeared on the list. After seeing this the doormans jaw just dropped.

"Well, well, well, it appears I am on the list." Said Sin leaning over the list. "Also don't let your mouth hang open, it'll attract flies."

With that being said Sin proceeded into the club in search of Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sin entered the club, the sounds of music and people having a good time swept over him. However, he still had to find Shadow. So he began to make his way through the crowd until he came across a door guarded by two heavy-set men wearing suits and shades. As he approached the door one of the men grabed him by the wrist.

"Noone is allowed back there without the bosses permission." Said the thug that had grabed him.

"Chill out. I just need to have a word with the owner." Sin replied while trying to break out of his grasp. "No exceptions." Answered the thug as he tightened his grip on Sins wrist. "I would let go if I were you dude." Sin said as he felt the grip on his wrist tightening.

"Oh really? What are you going to do to make me let you go?" he asked. "Something like this…" and, as those words left his lips, the temperature of Sins body quickly began to rise to the point that it could cause a minor burn to any flesh in contact with his. "JESUS CHRIST!" yelled the thug in response to the sudden burn he received."You little snot-nosed punk! You're gonna pay for that!" said the thug as he pulled a pistol from a pocket inside the shirt of his suit.

"Calm down and put the gun away dude. You could really hurt someone with that." Sin said as the thug used his uninjured hand to aim the pistol at his head. "That's the point." Was the reply Sin received as the thug fired his weapon.

However, instead of making contact, the bullet stopped 3 inches away from its mark and fell to the floor.

"H-how did you…" the thug started to ask. "Stop the bullet?" finished Sin. "I think I'll let you figure that out yourself." After saying this Sin knocked the gun to the floor and punched the thug in the stomach hard enough to make him breathless.

After Sin finished the "argument" between the first thug and himself, the other thug was about attack him. However, he stopped just short of landing a blow and reached a hand to his ear. After a few seconds, he removed his hand from his ear and straightened up his tie.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I have just received word from my boss to allow you entrance." He told Sin while actting like the events that had occurred moments ago never took place. "Thanks…" Sin began. "…also when your friend gets up give him this." And handed him a small bag. "I like to think of it as my way of saying sorry I kicked your ass." With that he made his way through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner than he stepped into the room the door was slammed shut and the room went pitch black. As Sin struggled to see, he started to feel along the walls beside the door in hopes of finding a light switch. After a few moments of searching he found what he was looking for and turned on the lights. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light, Sin felt something cold and metallic get pressed against the back of his head, and upon turning around he discovered that it was the barrel of a desert eagle that was being held by none other than Shadow himself.

"You've got some nerve asking for me and attacking my men…" Shadow began. "… now give me one good reason not to blow your brains out." To which Sin replied. "Because I can help you get revenge on the person that caused the events that took place on space colony A.R.K. 50 years ago." "You have my interest…" Shadow said as he lowered the gun. "…continue."

Relieved that he no longer had a gun against his head Sin continued. "As you already know 50 years ago G.U.N. was sent to capture or kill anyone that was connected to project SHADOW. But what you don't know that you weren't the real reason that the A.R.K. was shut down. Instead it was because of an entirely different experiment." "What do you mean by different experiment?" Shadow asked. "I mean that you weren't the only thing that Professor Gerald had created before the A.R.K. was shut down. And that other experiment is the real reason that Maria was killed. And apparently he is still alive." Sin replied. "But I thought that only G.U.N.'s highest ranking officers knew that kind of information." Shadow stated with a look of distrust starting to show on his face. "Normally that would be true, but you seem to be forgetting that the Professor had many failed experiments before he was able to create you…" Sin said. "…and I am one of them." "If you are a failed experiment then how are you here?" Shadow asked the distrusting look on his face becoming more and more evident. After he finished his question, Sin began to explain why he was able to be there and the events that led up to that point (for those of you who want to know just read my profile). Once Sin had finished explaining to Shadow, he asked him if he would help in the search for the emeralds.

"Sure, but remember that you said you would help me get my revenge." Shadow answered. "Don't worry I won't forget." Sin said. Once they had finished their conversation, Shadow decided to take Sin into another room where they could sit down and get to know each other better. After they got to the room they took a seat across from each other. However the moment they sat down a radio then suddenly turned on by itself and began to play Can You Feel the Sunshine (acid mix). "That's weird…" Shadow stated looking puzzled. "… It must be malfunctioning." So he got up and unplugged it. However, as he began to head back to his seat the radio came back on still playing the same song while it was still unplugged. "How the…" Shadow began to say but cut short as the TV on the opposite wall also turned on. All that was on the screen was static. Shadow and Sin watched the screen as the static cleared and began to show a video. But Shadow noticed something familiar about the video that was currently on screen. "This couldn't be…" Shadow began to say but stopped a look of pure dread beginning to show on his face. "What's wrong?" Sin asked him confused. "… that's the A.R.K." Replied Shadow the dread on his becoming evident. As they watched the scene changed to show Shadow running with Maria down a long corridor as they were being chased by a G.U.N. soldier. The screen then showed Maria turn to face the soldier after which the screen showed the soldier. However, once the soldier was in view his appearance began to change, slowly at first but picking up speed as it went until resembled Tails, only his eyes were red and something that looked like a jewel sticking out of his forehead. Once it had stopped changing the background began to turn black until only the figure was left. It then turned its head toward the two hedgehogs that were watching the entire thing and with a twisted smile asked. "Can you feel the sunshine?"

**Me: Well I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Shadow: I hope you know I'm going to hurt you.**

**Me: Why is that?**

**Shadow: Because you exploited my painful memories just to entertain the readers!**

**Me: Sorry I couldn't think of a more chilling way to introduce the main villain of this story.**

**Shadow: You're lucky that I actually agree with you on that.**

**Me: I know and I promise I won't mess with your memories next time.**

**Shadow: For your sake you had better keep that promise.**

**Me: Any way as I said I hope you are enjoying this story and the reason this is the first minidialouge is because it would have been stupid if I was the only one talking. So until next chapter please R&R!**


End file.
